Pureblood
by teenagefantasy
Summary: Aurelia Balavantia. A pure blood that holds the power of her family, her parents remain dead by the hands of the dark lord, because they refused the marriage of their oldest daughter. Aurelia's soul holds the roots of an ancient power that Voldemort would kill to get his hands upon. True to Aurelia's escape she is intercepted by the politics' of love and her younger married sister.
1. Chapter 1

Pureblood-

Prologue:

It was cold, and the wind cut under my torn dress as I ran down the pathway. Voices yelling in my head, I waited for the moment that an arm would grab me and turn me back to the violence. But no one did, and I stepped through the garden gate and felt a freedom I never felt before. The world surrounded me in opportunity.

Soaked in my parent's blood, I had no decision but to run, my sister would be safe. I was certain of that. As I left the boundaries of my home I felt the burns on my wrists numb. The evidence, of my loss. Though I dare not cry for the death of my parents. Not yet anyway. I made it to the edge of the property, where I looked back for my final glance of the Balavantia Manor. The home I had known for the last seventeen years.

I dared to say goodbye.

Chapter One:

Diagon Alley was atrocious, pollution clouded the once coloured air. All evidence of happiness was drained, and life was nowhere to be seen. The beggars seemed like statues, frozen from the cold. Hardly breathing, I couldn't hold myself from emptying my pockets into their hands. Hiding my face from their hopeless eyes, I made my way to Gringotts.

My second withdrawal in the last two years, and like the first one I knew this wouldn't go well. Keeping my head down, I ambled up the steps towards the heavy double doors. Pausing briefly before lowering my black satin ermine hood. One foot after the other, I made it to the front desk. Though I was numb to the entire world, I still knew that not a coin rustled within the bank.

"Miss Balavantia"

"Yes"

The goblin looked me in the eyes, as if I were mad to be even in the vicinity.

"Your wand"

Removing it from the sleeve in my arm I laid it in the knotted hands of the goblin, I knew I had only minutes.

"Is my order ready?"

I saw the goblins eyes twitch, he knew the danger I was in and how it was a trap. Turning to his side, he produced a small velvet purse. Passing it into my hand he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his ear.

"Run faster than you ever have"

Removing my wand from his hand and upholding a disgusted air, I made my exit. Praying to an absent god that the dark lord would have Mercy on him, if he were to find out that he helped me.

The moment I was at the door, I could feel them coming. The burns on my wrists tingled, as I readjusted my cloak and made my way down the alley. I was ignorant to believe that I had made it, until I heard the stumble of feet upon the paved alley. Daring myself to look behind me, I saw the strut of two death eaters.

My acknowledgment of their presence was enough as they broke into a run and I fled towards an exit. Making a few quick turns I found myself in the eerie folds of knock turn alley. Already disgusted as I was I made my way in and around bends. Starting to attract attention I stopped in a small store pretending to be browsing the shelves for something of my interest.

The voice of my father echoed within my head, while painful memories flashed before my eyes.

"_My dear_ _Aurelia, it is not the aspect of extravagance that hides you, but the concept of simplicity."_

He had said that to me after a short game of hide and seek in the garden, I had attempted the impossible in hiding, which led me to being found instantly.

Steadying my breathing pace, I kept to myself and began to walk slowly like that of someone effected by these dark times. I knew I had to get out, the drugged shop owner started to notice the awkwardness of my presence. Though on my attempt of exiting the shop without creating any more of a scene a young man stood in my way, inevitably tripping me and causing me to be trapped in his arms.

Steadying myself quickly, and keeping my eyes down I told the man to watch where he was going. Pivoting on my feet to leave, I felt the hand of the man tighten around my forearm pulling me back to face him. "I'm sorry…" His words remained trapped as my hood fell and my facial features were illuminated by a nearby torch.

Attempting to thrust my arm away from his grip, only lead him to pulling me closer into his person.

"You're the girl."

Struggling to release myself, fear began to pulsate through me. Everything I had done to stay free for the last two years seemed to be a waste, as I was easily intercepted by a boy of my own age. Gazing into his eyes, I analysed the small rings around his irises. The moment seemed to pause as my eyes scaled down to the perfectly chiselled lips. His lips were a pale pink, almost white from the cold. Everything happened slowly as he arched his neck, and his pale skin shined in the light. His eyes searching my eyes for an explanation, as his lips began to entwine with my own.

"Draco"

The separation was instant, releasing me I turned my back on him and peered around the corner. I still feared the voice of Lucius Malfoy, from that night in February two years ago. I would always fear his cold voice.

Holding my breath I watched from the shadow of the corner.

"Have you seen the girl?"

Holding my breath, and waiting for the inevitable I prepared myself to run. I didn't understand why I waited, I was just drawn to him.

"No father."

Lucius Malfoy, showed a look of annoyance as he breathed words of frustration. Soon leading him and Draco up towards Diagon Alley. I had given them, the slip yet again. Turning I made my way out, of knock turn alley.

Once again free from the commitment of the grey London air I stood on a curb and wondered where I will go this time. My thoughts, sprouted for the idea of the south of France and the Mediterranean.

Instead of apparating though. I was consumed in an entity of darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Keeping my eyes shut and my breathing steady, I was in a state of fear and uncertainty. It was quiet around me, apart from the occasional bustle of the curtains from a breeze. My mind was filled with chaotic thoughts, and the only question that seemed to surface was the perspective of who would keep a window open during the middle of this incestuous winter?

I felt the effects of drugs wearing off, and the softness of the pillow of which I laid my head. The mattress, suddenly at a point began to lower as someone seated themselves near me. They smelt crisp and like vanilla.

"I know you are awake Aurelia. Open your eyes and greet me, it has been a long time."

Fluttering my eyes open, I saw the image of my younger sister Clara. Within moments I had escaped from the cocoon of the duvet and cast my arms around her. Pulling back slightly I saw the pinpricks of tears in her eyes, as yet again she embraced me.

"I was so worried about you"

"I was fine. Really"

Pulling back she analysed me daring me to lie to her.

"It should have been me."

"It was my decision not to marry."

Cara looked at me with a sense of wonder

"How did you do it?"

"What?"

"Survive?"

I looked longingly at Cara, deciding it was not a topic I wanted to talk about. Knowing she wouldn't dismiss it, I promised her that at some point in the future I would relieve every detail too her. We went down to the kitchens for an early lunch. I was greeted by the old house elves in an array of excitement. Deciding on eating out on the patio, it gave me the option in questioning Cara's married life and the sources of her bonded power.

Cara told me of the wedding and the height of its extravagance. She told me of her husband who is at their accommodations in London. When I asked about the wedding night, shyly she blushed and turned her face down. I knew I wanted to poke and prod for details, but I let her deliver them at her own speed. She said that the aspect of bonding her power with another soul gave her more magical ability compared to her previous abilities.

"Has the dark lord tried to recruit you?"

"No…"

Looking up from my plate, I knew why without even having to ask.

"How long has it been?"

"It's reaching the four month mark."

Being pregnant would destabilise her abilities, the dark lord wouldn't want her around. I was happy with that though, it kept her safe for longer.

"Congratulations"

The atmosphere seemed to become crisp and straight forward as Cara began to play with the contents of her plate. I asked her what was on her mind, my own mind jumping to the worst conclusions.

"You have to get married"

Looking stupefied I laughed.

"You're crazy."

"Or at least have sex"

Sitting back in the patio chair I was built up in surprise. My sister never hit anything over the nail, she'd always beat around the bush.

"Though I would prefer it if you got married."

Still only silence was received from my end.

"I've got a willing pureblood family coming to visit tomorrow. They are nice and out of the ruling of the dark lord"

At this I actually laughed, Cara had found a group of blood traitors.

"It's not going to happen"

She looked exasperated as I stood up to leave, telling me to at least think about it I excused myself and complimented the house elves on my way back into the house. Finding myself wondering throughout the mansion I noted that Cara had restored it back to its former beauty, I couldn't understand why she didn't rid herself of the place.

Going into the grand hall, I expected to see blood all over the marble white pillars again. Instead I found it almost sterile. Lifeless. Going up the stair case my hand skimmed over the gold embalmed railings. When I reached the top and looked down from the apex of the stair way which went into the library I relived memories of my childhood, descending down these stairs with Cara and my parents. It felt like such a long time ago.

Sitting in the library I understood why Cara, didn't abandon our family home. As our family tree was laced onto the right wall. The purity of our family and the royalty the Balavantia manor would be priceless to lose.

"Aurelia."

I didn't turn to acknowledge my sister, but rather motioned with my hands for her to seat herself.

"I was thinking, we should throw a ball."

I could tell that she was surprised.

"Aurelia. You can't be seen."

"Cara, I cannot leave. You are tempting fate by keeping me here."

"The dark lord."

"We'll invite him and all the pureblood families."

She stood up instantly knocking the tales of the beadle bard from my hand.

"You are mad."

"Think about it dear sister. You want me to marry, but I will not marry a blood traitor. This is a compromise."

"They are not blood traitors."

"Who?"

She loomed quiet for a moment, deciding on whether to name the family. Standing up and towering over my younger sister. I interrupted.

"The Weasley's are hardly good company in these times."

"They are a good family, what has happened to you"

"You think I have become a cruel person?"

"Most atrocious of the sort."

Putting my hand on Cara's shoulder, I looked her plain and dead in the eye. Remembering how she is still a child in the field of experience.

"These are dark times, I am only doing what is necessary."

"By removing the only remaining good in society?"

Quietly, I retraced my steps to a portrait of our family.

"Cara-"

"No, Aurelia. I know that during these two years you have learnt a lot. But while you have been experiencing the world, I have stayed here. I know what's best."

"You think its best I marry into the Weasley's? as nice a family I have remembered them to be it doesn't dismiss the fact that they are a Gryffindor family, and are on the wrong side."

"And which side is the right side?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, a headache began to transcend upon me. Gripping the railing, my knuckles turned white and my vision began to blur. A side effect, to the magic that laced my veins that desired me to bond.

"Fine."

I wanted her out of my head, I needed to lay down. I left her there and went back to my room, which over the years had never seemed to change. Cara had kept all my old clothes but she had also resupplied it with the newest fashions.

I could hear the approaching footsteps of Cara, without knocking she entered and came and joined me in my wardrobe.

"You're doing the right thing."

"Please you're bringing on my nausea."

"It's started happening hasn't it."

Looking at her with frustration, I pulled her out of my dressing room and slammed the doors shut with a fleet of my magic. Almost violent.

"I can control it."

Cara was smart, she knew I had my moments. She knew I was a good person, she knew of my empathy but she also knew when to leave so as not to be on the receiving end of my wrath.

"The Weasley's will be arriving tomorrow, please be polite and punctual."

Rolling my eyes I went out onto the balcony to see that the clouds were hiding the crescent shaped moon.

"I shall be punctual. I cannot promise polite."

"Aurelia."

"Do you wish to see the moon Cara?"

Within a moment I had lifted my hands towards the sky and directed the clouds away. Opening the sky to the shine of the moon and the sparkle of a million stars. The last thing I heard of Cara for the night was her exasperated sigh.

The dark side of the moon reminded me of Draco Malfoy.

There was a certain poetry to him that I found intoxicating. A Malfoy, would be a suitable candidate for a husband… or a lover. Smiling to myself I dreamt of fantasies that would never be real.

And then I blacked out, falling onto satin sheets. Dreaming of Draco Malfoy at the avail of my curse.

Or what most people would consider a gift.


End file.
